


Oh My God, They Were Roommates

by Nes22



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Georgebur is addicting honestly, M/M, Moving In Together, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, like damn, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nes22/pseuds/Nes22
Summary: George’s flat is flooded, he needs to find another place to live at for a while, while things get fixed up, Wilbur offers for George to move in with him temporarily.Short glimpses into their shared life, them both falling in love and figuring it out
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 60
Kudos: 488
Collections: lewi's fav





	Oh My God, They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This is full of vine references because I’m old and nostalgic
> 
> In media res introduction cause I don’t know how to start fics any other way
> 
> Enjoy?

“Why are you being so quiet Wilbur? You’re speaking like you’re being threatened by an old librarian or something” said Tommy, getting a few laughs from the other men in the call.

“Well actually, it’s because Gogy is currently getting his beauty sleep on my couch, just across the room.”

“Wait what? George is at your house?” Philza was the one who spoke up this time, sounding confused.

“Oh Dream is not going to like that” Tommy added, laughing.

“Yeah, George’s flat got flooded so we’re roomies for a little bit, well, until the water damages get fixed or he find something more convenient.”

“You’re a nice man Wilbur Soot” said Phil.

“Thank you Philza Minecraft” replied Wilbur “Oh, looks like he woke up, I might go soon then.”

Wilbur muted himself for a second, turning away from the screen, towards George who looked unfairly nice for a man that just took a 90 minutes nap, face squished against his sofa cushions.

“Hey there Gogy!”

George yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Hey Wilbur, what are you up to?”

He glanced at the taller man sitting at his computer, gaze landing on the various musical instruments strewn haphazardly on his desk and around him.

“Making music?”

Wilbur looked around his desk sheepishly.

“Not even, I just really need to tidy things up around here, I’m on Tommy’s stream, we’re on the SMP, no lore though, just chilling.”

“Oh” George looked slightly more awake at that.

“Don’t worry I’m muted, you can say whatever you want” Wilbur said.

“Hey Will, Will, where did you go Will? Willbur Willbur Willbur Soot” Tommy chanted in his headphones, Wilbur dutifully ignoring him.

“Tommy is demanding my attention though” he sighed, taking an earbud out, so that George could hear Tommy’s cries faintly.

George chuckled at that, shaking his head fondly.

He rose up from the couch, approaching Wilbur’s desk.

“Want to say something?”

“Yeah” George grinned, still half-asleep, getting closer to the mic.

“Wait a second”

Wilbur gave him his left earbud, so that they each had one and would be able to hear the others in the call. 

George blushed, accepting the earbud and settling next to Wilbur, leaning on the other man’s chair, the action of sharing headphones weirdly intimate.

“Willbur Wilbur Wilbu-” Tommy stopped when he heard Wilbur’s mic crackle back to life.

“Are you done?” said George deadpan into the mic.

“George!” the young man exclaimed “this is good content, I have two old men on my stream for the price of one, perfect!”

Wilbur and George laughed before George straightened up, offended, not noticing he had ripped the earbud from Wilbur’s ear in the process.

“Wait, we’re not even old!”

Wilbur tugged on his shirt, bringing him back down to his level.

“Gogy come back here, I can’t hear if you move away and take the earbuds with you.”

George looked at the other man’s hand fisted in his shirt before looking away, embarrassed.

“Sorry sorry, here” handing him the lost earbud back.

“So George, what do you think about Wilbur’s appartement?” Tommy asked.

* * *

_‘Can’t believe I’m letting a man that eat this for breakfast into my house’_

The image underneath the caption was of George, hair ruffled, looking at the back of an unbranded cereal box of unsweetened corn flakes and raisins, while he held a spoon, distractedly eating.

“Wilbur!”

The man looked up, seeing George on his phone, his most recent tweet opened.

“Oops? It’s true though, people are agreeing with me.”

George laughed “Well they’re wrong.”

Half of the replies were begging Wilbur to kick George out while the others were too busy thanking him for posting a picture of the other brit’.

* * *

“Hey Will” George said quietly.

Wilbur pivoted on his chair to face the shorter man, who was holding his guitar he had swung by his apartment to pick up a couple hours earlier.

George had argued that it was because he was afraid the humidity would damage it, but Wilbur knew that it was also partly because he had asked George if he would play with him when he had learned the other man owned a guitar too.

While George wasn’t the best at expressing emotions or complimenting people, he obviously loved doing little things to please his friends, it was his way to show he was thankful for having them in his life.

Wilbur beamed, getting a soft smile from George in return.

“Is it tuned?”

George nodded “Yeah I think so.”

He strummed a few cords, adjusting the tuning knob slightly on the G cord when it sounded a little bit off.

“Now it is.” 

* * *

_‘For all of you asking for George lore: he cried when we watched Nemo and when I pointed it out he spent the rest of the night and the following day insisting he had something in his eyes’_

“Will!”

George emerged from the bathroom, hair still slightly damp, toothbrush in his mouth, holding his phone, Wilbur’s tweet open, looking at Wilbur accusingly.

Wilbur, sitting at the kitchen table, looked up from his phone innocently.

“What?”

* * *

Wilbur started the stream, thousands of people flooding in in barely a minute, chat going crazy when they noticed George was sitting next to Wilbur.

“What should I title the stream?” Wilbur looked at George.

_‘Vibing with Gogy’_

They talked about music for about an hour, George showing his guitar to the stream, even playing a couple of Wilbur’s songs, the taller man humming the lyrics next to him, and correcting him when George got the chords wrong.

“Guys, I’m telling you George can sing, did you know he was part of a choir?”

George looked mortified “No I can’t, besides that’s the whole point of a choir, you don’t need to be able to sing to be in it.”

“Yeah but what about Monday night, when I came back to the flat and you were in the living room sing-”

George slapped his hand on Wilbur’s mouth, muffling what the other wanted to say, cheeks burning red. He read a message in chat _‘that’s so domestic, they look like an old married couple fighting’_ , and looked away blushing even more fiercely.

“What the fu-Wil that’s disgusting” George jumped away from Wilbur, wiping his hand on the other’s shirt.

“Chat he just licked my hand” he whined.

Wilbur had a smug smile on his face.

* * *

‘ _He did the dishes unprompted, marriage material_ 🥰 _‘_

The picture underneath the caption was slightly blurry, George was wearing an apron, his hands wet, he was holding a sponge and pointing a spoon menacingly towards the camera. Wilbur had taken it the day before, after dinner when George was doing the washing up.

He read a couple of replies to his tweet :

_‘Okay is it just me or is this starting to lowkey feels serious /j’_

_‘Wilbur is literally going to pavlov himself into falling in love with this man’_

_‘Thank you Wilbur, head of the gogy simps, for this, once again, immaculate content you’re providing us’_

He liked the last one, replying with a simple _‘You’re welcome’_

George barged in the kitchen, phone in hand.

“William Gold, I will literally kill you in your sleep.”

Wilbur’s heart skipped a beat when he heard George use his full name.

“Damn, that’s kinda hot” he had aimed for a joking tone but realized far too late he sounded way too serious, George thankfully didn’t seem to take notice, exiting the room after fondly calling him an idiot.

Wilbur let his head drop on the table.

_What the fuck was that?_

In the past month that George was staying at his house, Wilbur had started to feel weirdly flustered around the other man, the one-sided flirting that had always been a running gag between them, especially on stream, seemed to have slowly evolved into genuine affection for the brunet and he honestly didn’t know how to deal with those feelings yet.

_I’m fucked._

* * *

George was currently attempting to speedrun on stream, Wilbur had told him he could use his computer and all his streaming equipment and George finally accepted after a couple of weeks.

“So how is it really living with Wilbur?” asked Sapnap, sounding curious.

The man had joined George on voice call to keep him company, the two men bouncing jokes off each other and discussing speedrunning strategies.

“It’s actually really nice, I miss my set up and having all my stuff around of course, but our schedules mesh really well, and it’s nice to hang out with him more often” replied George.

He was telling the truth, when Wilbur had told him he was willing to house him when he heard of the flooding at his place he hadn’t taken it seriously at first, but the other man had insisted and George was glad he had taken him up on his offer. The two men had quickly grown closer and they were now completely comfortable around each other, they even discussed actually moving in together, in a more permanent stable way, sharing a slightly bigger flat, in the near future.

He heard the front door of the apartment open, Wilbur stepping in, face still flushed by the cold outside.

“Gogy Gogy Gogy!”

Wilbur’s voice could be faintly heard in the background of George’s stream.

“I got something for you! You’re gonna lo-” Wilbur stopped when he saw George was streaming “ohh you’re live, I’ll wait then.”

“Wait no Will, what is it?” George was curious, Sapnap listening intently too in the background.

“Uhh no no it-it can wait until you’re off-stream” the man cleared his throat, suddenly all too aware he had thousands of people listening to his every word.

“I’ll end stream now then” said George, challengingly holding Wilbur’s gaze.

Wilbur refused to look away.

“Sure you will Gogy” he replied, clearly dubious.

George rolled his eyes, glancing back towards the computer screen.

“Well chat, this is it, I’m done with the stream for the day, we did three hours, I think that’s pretty good, I’ll probably stream again soon!”

“Wait, no, are you really going offline?”

George hummed, “Yeah, I was going to stop soon anyways, I’m hungry.”

George ended the stream and then quickly said goodbye to Sapnap, promising to call the other man the next day to discuss ideas for future videos.

He deposited his headset on the desk, stretching in his chair, back popping with a satisfying noise, before getting up, facing Wilbur.

“So?” George grinned at the taller man, still standing in the middle of the living room, coat still on, a paper bag hanging off his right hand.

Wilbur took his coat off, shoving the paper bag in George’s hands, looking somewhat nervous.

“Well it’s not anything big, it’s just, you know, cause you cried while watching Nemo.”

George laughed, the man loved teasing him about that fact every day, even if George still denied it, weeks after it happened.

He opened the bag and saw there was a small Nemo keychain at the bottom, he _fished_ it out, Wilbur holding up his own keys with a matching Dory keychain, large smile on his face.

“You’re such an idiot... I love it, thank you” George giggled, spinning the keychain around his index finger, missing the tender look on Wilbur’s face.

* * *

_‘Will is a simp’_

George tweeted out with a photo of their matching keychains next to each other.

“Oh yeah?” Wilbur said when he noticed George’s tweet, the other lying on the other side of the couch, simply raising a brow mockingly.

_‘I would like to remind everyone once again that George cried while watching Nemo with me, almost exactly two weeks ago’_

Wilbur hit send on his tweet, watching George’s face closely to get his reaction. Barely a second later the shorter man pounced on him.

“Will, I can’t believe you’ve done this!”

Wilbur caught him, both wrestling each other playfully for a couple of seconds before falling back to their respective side of the couch, out of breath and faces flushed red.

* * *

The chat was a long continuous spam of _‘Height check’_ since Wilbur had started his stream and mentioned the height difference between him and George.

Wilbur sighed.

“George?” he shouted, aware that the other was somewhere in the vicinity.

“Yeah?” George popped his head into frame, knowing Wilbur was streaming.

“Can you come stand next to me?” Wilbur asked, unzooming his camera so they would both fit into the frame while standing up.

“Okay?” George looked at him suspiciously, trying to understand what he wanted from him, he came to stand next to Wilbur who was slowly rising up from his chair.

Wilbur playfully put his elbow on George’s shoulder, emphasizing the height difference between himself, who was 6’5, and George who was 5’8.

“Here you go chat, here’s your height check!”

“This is so dumb” George pouted “I didn’t know it was embarass-George-hour in this house.”

“Aww sorry Gogy, let me help you a little bit with that” Wilbur said, putting his hand on George’s waist, suddenly picking him up, laughing.

“Oh my god, let me down you absolute tall freak of nature” said George trying to wiggle out of the others grip, blushing furiously, until Wilbur put him back on the floor.

Wilbur was folded in half and couldn’t stop laughing, and George despite his initial embarrassment couldn’t help but also grin, happiness filling him at the sight. He turned to the computer, looking straight into Wilbur’s webcam.

“No one clips this chat, okay?”

* * *

“George”

The man looked away from the movie they were watching, some shitty action movie that was recommended on Netflix, but was frankly pretty bad. He took a moment to admire Wilbur’s face seriously looking back at him, only lit up by the soft glow of the TV.

“Yes?”

“I really like this” Wilbur spoke quietly, his words holding a fragile sort of vulnerability.

The admission felt important, deeper than what it seemed on the surface, and George understood immediately what the other meant.

He felt breathless for a second.

“Me too” he replied simply, turning to fully face the other.

Wilbur smiled, glancing for a second towards George’s lips before dragging his gaze back to the other’s eyes who simply raised his eyebrows in response.

George's eyes glinted mischievously, seeming to ask _“Well what are you going to do about it?”_

Wilbur quietly approached George, until they were mere centimeters away, the beating of his heart drowning the noises of the battle scene currently happening on the TV in the background.

George raised his hands, gently placing them on either side of Wilbur’s face, closing his eyes and bringing their lips together.

Wilbur let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding, melting into the others embrace, deepening the kiss.

They separated a few moments later, red twin blushes blooming on their cheeks, smiling dazedly at each other.

* * *

They didn’t mention the change in their relationship to anyone and soon everyone accepted that them living together was the new normal.

After 4 months, a couple of days after moving into a bigger flat, they decided they needed to break the news to everyone, about the move and the nature of their relationship, tired of tiptoeing around the subject of love and relationships.

George took a picture of their new set of keys, each sporting their respective Nemo and Dory keychains, captioning it _‘And they were roommates’._

Wilbur replied with a picture of them hugging, Wilbur looking at George lovingly, taken earlier this morning in the living room mirror of their new flat, that he captioned _‘Oh my god, they were roommates’._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> I'm gonna say it guys: georgebur > dnf (i say, also writing two dnf fics on the side)
> 
> Comments are really appreciated :)
> 
> come yell at me about georgebur if you're bored: nes#6661


End file.
